


goodnight, keep warm

by tokiwas



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, azami being a typical Teenage Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokiwas/pseuds/tokiwas
Summary: "The increase in Sakyo’s nagging is directly proportional to the decrease in temperature. What an annoying inference."





	goodnight, keep warm

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 6 of A3! week. prompt - roommate
> 
> title taken from "oyasumi" by hiraga sachie and homecomings

Azami really, really wishes that the Director considers requests for room switches.

It’s not like he’s causing Sakyo anymore trouble since he’s a fully-fledged member of the troupe, he’s not a freeloader anymore. He doesn’t _need_ to share a room with Sakyo. He doesn’t even _want_ to share a room with Sakyo. Every day is an endless barrage of Sakyo nagging Azami about homework and practice, and Azami arguing with Sakyo about the budget for skincare products.

He’s not even the only one who wants a room change. Banri groans about Juuza’s teeth grinding every day, and Hisoka always mentions wanting to switch rooms to get away from Homare’s singing-slash-poetry-reciting-slash-whatever creative impulse the poet has on his mind. Azami wouldn’t mind rooming with any of them, considering that he’s got a pretty good pair of noise cancelling headphones to drown out any of the noisy ones. He’d rather teeth grinding and weird poetry than Sakyo’s stupid nagging about every single thing.

But the Director unfortunately does not allow room changes and so Azami has to put up with old man behaviour every day and every night. It was slowly becoming tolerable as the days went by, but now its winter time and Sakyo is absolutely insufferable about making sure Azami doesn’t catch a cold. The increase in Sakyo’s nagging is directly proportional to the decrease in temperature. What an annoying inference.

**

“Put on a coat.”

Azami rolls his eyes at the sound of Sakyo’s voice. It’s not even seven in the morning and he’s being annoying.

“I’m wearing a hoodie, aren’t I?” he argues.

“It’s not warm enough,” Sakyo responds.

“Look, I’m not an old man like you,” Azami snaps. “I’m sorry you have a poor constitution and can only enjoy light ramen, but unlike you, I don’t need four layers of clothing to keep myself warm. I’m _fine_.”

“Just wear a goddamn coat,” Sakyo sighs, with the air of an exasperated parent. Azami feels an imaginary vein pop at the side of his forehead. Who the hell does he think he is, his dad? Sure, he mentioned that he considered Sakyo his second dad back when he first joined the troupe and was abducted on the day of his final performance, but that was when he was weak and vulnerable, so it doesn’t count. His own dad doesn’t even nag him this much anyway.

“Fine,” he hisses, grabbing the first coat he sees in his closet and shoving it on petulantly. He wants to stalk out of the room and walk far away, but Sakyo’s his ride to school, which makes it the situation all the more irritating. He settles on ignoring Sakyo the whole way to school.

**

As the week goes on, Azami thinks that he can’t survive the winter. Not because of the cold, because if that was true Sakyo would be right and he _isn’t_. Azami can survive the elements, but he definitely can’t survive Sakyo. He needs to switch rooms, at least until the weather becomes warmer and Sakyo can let him breathe without telling him to put on a scarf. 

Sakyo would never agree to leaving that room with the boring furniture. Not to mention the possibility of the room swap only being temporary. Azami knows he'll have to take one for the team and be the one who moves out of Sakyo's room, so now all he has to do is to find someone who's willing to swap rooms with him.

The first person that he approaches is the obvious choice - Banri. Out of everyone in the troupe, Banri understands his frustrations about Sakyo the most. Banri also happens to hate his roommate too. Azami really does share a lot in common with his troupe leader. Since they have so much in common, the room change might be a definite given.

Unfortunately, it isn’t.

“A room change? It’s not gonna happen,” Banri yawns, fiddling about with his phone as Azami proposes his plan to him. “I spent a whole year begging for a room change, and Director-chan didn’t budge a single inch.”

Azami sighs.

“I can’t deal with shitty Sakyo being my roommate anymore,” he says. “I think I’m going to snap one day and kill him, and then Director-san will get mad at me ‘cause no one’s gonna manage the troupe’s finances if he’s dead.”

Banri looks at him with sympathetic eyes for a moment, before returning his attention back to his phone game.

“I’ve made that exact same argument about Hyodo, but Director-chan didn’t listen,” he says. “If you bring that up to her, you know who’s gonna chip in? That old man. He always butted in when I argued for a room change.” He pushes up imaginary glasses on the bridge of his nose and scrunches up his face in an attempt at Sakyo’s usual annoyed expression. “ _If you can’t handle sharing a room with Hyodo, how are you gonna act alongside him_?”

It’s a pretty compelling argument. Not to mention a pretty good impression of Sakyo. Azami sighs again.

“I know how you feel man.” Banri claps a hand on his shoulder. “Hyodo will never, ever stop being the worst roommate alive. But I’ve fought my battle, and it’s the only battle that I’ve had to admit defeat.”

That night, Sakyo hands Azami a bottle of chewable vitamin C tablets, telling him to take one every day after dinner. It’s almost as if he thinks Azami is five and not fourteen. Banri’s battle may have ended, but Azami’s isn’t over. He thinks to ask someone else the next day.

**

Azami’s attempts for a room change quickly become a losing battle. He thought he had chosen the right people to bargain with, but even they didn’t want to switch rooms. Some didn’t want to move out of the room they were currently staying in. The others all had one common denominator.

“Sorry, I can’t room with Sakyo,” Yuki says. “I’d love a different roommate, but it can’t be Sakyo. He’d definitely interrupt my sewing work, and I can’t have that. At least Tenma’s away on a job most of the time, so the room’s usually empty.”

“Rooming with Sakyo?” Hisoka yawns. “I can’t. He’d limit my marshmallow intake. I wouldn’t be able to survive.”

“I’d never room with Sakyo,” Masumi growls. “He’s my love rival. I would rather die.”

So everyone finds Sakyo just as annoying as Azami does. But why does he have to be the one who has to deal with Sakyo? Because Sakyo is practically Azami’s guardian and they need to room together so that Sakyo can watch over the child he’s responsible for? Because Sakyo has actually babysitted Azami in the past so he’s used to Azami’s behaviour? Because they knew each other the longest, and once had an actual good relationship before things went sour due to miscommunication? What horrible reasons.

It wasn’t so bad in the past. Whenever Sakyo babysitted him, they shared Azami’s room. Sometimes, Azami would even sleep in the same futon as Sakyo. Back then, it felt nice to curl up next to him and take a nap. But after Sakyo joined the troupe, things changed, and even though they made up, they can never go back to how it was before.

Azami stops himself from thinking any further, before he starts to wish that they could go back to the old days.

“Bon, go take a warm bath,” Sakyo says, interrupting him from his grumpy thoughts. “You haven’t showered yet, have you? Go before the others use up the hot water.”

“You know, people seem like they don’t want to room with you,” Azami says casually. Sakyo just rolls his eyes.

“Before you came in, Sakoda used to crash on the couch and he had no complaints,” he says. “If he doesn’t complain, you can’t either. So go and take a bath. And you better not sleep with wet hair or I will blowdry you when you’re asleep.”

Azami stomps angrily all the way to the bathroom.

**

Despite all of Sakyo’s nagging, Azami ends up getting a cold. Banri cancels practice, Omi cooks soup with a list of healthy ingredients suggested by Kumon, and Sakyo- well, Sakyo practically radiates gloating energy.

“What did I say about being careful,” he says, as Azami suffers on the couch with his blocked sinuses and aching muscles and fever. Azami really, really wants to kick him, but he doesn’t know if he has enough energy to even get off the couch.

“Well, your precautions didn’t work,” he protests, sounding nasally and gross. “I shouldn’t have bothered if I was going to get this stupid cold anyway.”

Sakyo doesn’t say anything else, but he does put Azami’s futon on the floor so that he doesn’t have to climb up the bunk bed.

“Does that not hurt your back,” Azami sneers. His attempt at the joke is ruined by a fit of coughing. Sakyo goes over to where he’s dying on the couch and thumps his back until his coughs subside.

“Make jokes about my age later,” he says. “Get into bed and sleep. You’ll need the rest.”

“I don’t wanna,” Azami says petulantly. “My nose is clogged up. If I lie down I won’t be able to breathe.”

He’s usually not this whiny, but being sick makes him pretty annoying. He supposes, maybe it’s a good thing it’s Sakyo that’s his roommate at this very point in time. The others would probably be annoyed about how whiny he gets when he’s sick. At least Sakyo has some experience at how to deal with him.

True enough, Sakyo doesn’t force him to get into the futon. He simply wraps a blanket around Azami and sits next to him on the couch, letting Azami lean against him.

“You’re gonna catch a cold too,” Azami murmurs sleepily. He didn’t know how tired he actually is until his head touched Sakyo’s shoulder.

“I won’t,” Sakyo replies. “Unlike you, I’m careful when the weather is cold.”

“Well, your methods didn’t work on me,” Azami yawns, eyes drooping shut. Sakyo wraps an arm around him and rubs his back.

“Go to sleep, bon,” he says, voice low and gentle. Azami doesn’t think he would allow anyone else to do this – to be near him when he’s at his most vulnerable. But Sakyo is warm, and familiar, and reminds him of a long time ago, when their dreams were just dreams and he didn’t hate Sakyo. Now their dreams are fulfilled, and they’ve lost the closeness they once had in the process. Equivalent exchange, he supposes.

At least he has this. At least he has this one small comfort, in the midst of him being sick and lonely for the old days. At least he can stay like this, curled up against Sakyo, with the excuse of a cold to prevent himself from being embarrassed.

Before Azami drifts off to sleep, he decides to postpone his efforts in a room switch. Until his cold recovers. Or maybe indefinitely. He doesn’t know.

He’s pretty comfortable with the rooming situation right now.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written a fic in such a short amount of time so i hope it's alright (sweats)
> 
> sakyo actually isn't gloating about azami catching a cold btw, azami's just an angsty teen sdkjfnkjn


End file.
